


Life After Beth

by thatwriterlady



Series: New Beginnings- Alpha/Omega series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Family, Fluff, Kids, Love, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adjusting to a newborn takes work.  Cas stays on track with his schooling which means Dean picks up the slack with Matthew and Beth.  Cas is forever amazed by what a wonderful Alpha he has, and how wonderful their family is.  He opens up a bit more to Dean about his past, and about Matthew's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life After Beth

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this one back in April but didn't put it up. I decided yes, I would grace you all with one more. Might be another one coming. We'll see. :)

“Papa! Beth threw up! Again!” Matthew tried not to gag as he looked at his sister. She smiled up at him. Even with throw up dripping down her chin, she was still pretty cute. Dean came out of the kitchen to find Matthew grimacing but wiping the pup’s chin as she gurgled and smiled at him.

“Cleaned it up already?” He asked, smiling. Matthew shot him a look of disgust.

“Yes, but now I need to go wash my hands. Pups are gross!”

He got up, running off to go and wash his hands. Dean sat down in front of his daughter’s bouncy chair and leaned forward a bit to look at her.

“Are you grossing out your big brother?” He cooed. She gave him a big, gummy smile, a toothless version of the ones Cas gave, and it made his heart swell with love. “That’s Papa’s little angel, yes you are.” He held out a finger and she grabbed on to it. Her grip was pretty strong for only four months. Tonight was a school night for Cas. He took the majority of his classes during the day while Matthew was at school but his Physiology class was only offered on Tuesday and Thursday evenings, so he was forced to be away from his family on those nights. It stressed him out to be away from his children but he knew Dean could handle it, and for the last ten weeks he had been handling it just fine. Two more weeks to go and he’d be back to strictly morning classes. Beth went to the college with Cas every day and stayed in the nursery where he could check on her between classes, and feed her when he wasn’t pumping milk for her bottles. It allowed them plenty of time to bond, and to reduce his stress during the times he had to be away from her. But Tuesday and Thursday nights were difficult on the Omega. His instincts were to be with his pup, and he texted constantly throughout class on those nights. Dean didn’t mind. He understood, and he could feel his mate’s stress coming through on their bond. He tried to send back calm and happiness, along with tons of pics of Beth playing and eating and sleeping, so Cas didn’t take his attention too much away from his studies.

At Dean, Hailey, and Gabe’s insistence, he had decided to move on to nursing school right after he had completed his BA, rather than wait for her to get bigger. They all had explained that it was better for him to just get it done and over with so that when she was old enough and would want her daddy around, he could actually be there. Begrudgingly he had realized they were right. And so here he was, on another Thursday night, at class until nine while Dean was home with the kids. Dean pulled out a wet wipe and wiped a bit of spit up off Beth’s sleeper. It wasn’t so bad that he had to change it. Tomorrow though, it was going in the wash. 

After checking her diaper and seeing she did indeed need a change, he went ahead and swapped it out for a clean one. As he closed the tabs and caught her little legs as she kicked excitedly, he sang softly to her. Her eyes, almost the same shade of green as his own were locked on his face as she listened. Once he had her sleeper buttoned up again, he popped her pacifier in her mouth and cradled her close. He continued to sing softly as he stood up and rocked her gently. This was a nightly routine, and the same one he’d had all those years ago with Hailey when she was a pup. Sure, he’d been a clueless fifteen year old, but music had always calmed him, and it proved to calm his pup too. Here, now, eighteen years later, it was soothing his new pup too. Her eyelids began to droop and it wasn’t long at all before her eyes had slid completely shut. She had long, thick lashes, just like he did, but her nose and lips were all Cas’. She was one of the most beautiful pups he had ever laid eyes on, Hailey and Matthew being the other two. He climbed the steps and laid her down in her crib without waking her. After turning on the monitor, he closed the door and went back downstairs. Matthew was back, dressed in his pajamas and ready for bed. 

“Brush your teeth?” Dean asked as he cleaned up Beth’s dirty diaper and the toys that littered the floor around her rocker.

“Yep. Can I call Hailey before bed?” Matthew missed her since she had left for college and at least three times a week he asked to call her. Usually right before bed. 

“Yeah, sure. My phone’s on the counter in the kitchen.” Dean replied.

“Thanks!” Matthew hurried off to make his phone call while Dean went about straightening the rest of the living room. At nine thirty he tracked Matthew down in the kitchen, still talking on the phone.

“Tell your sister goodnight, it’s time for bed.”

Matthew groaned and stuck his lower lip out in a pout. “Papa says I have to go to bed now. I love you and miss you, Hailey. You’re still coming home for Christmas, right?” He asked into the phone. He looked up at his father as he listened to his sister talk. “Ok, goodnight.” He held the phone out to Dean. “She wants to talk to you, Papa.”

Matthew hugged Dean before hurrying upstairs to bed.

“Hey, Honey, how are you?” Dean asked his daughter.

“I’m homesick! I miss you and Dad, and Matty, and Beth…”

“That’s all of us.” Dean teased.

“Papa!” She whined.

“Sweetheart, you wanted to go to UIC. You can transfer later to Purdue to be closer, but you have to finish up your year there first.” He spoke softly, trying to soothe his oldest.

“I know. I just...I miss you all so much. I didn’t realize it would be this hard being so far away.” She sighed. “Send me new pics? Please?”

“Of course. I’ll text you some new ones I took today of your brother and sister, and later I’ll send some in the mail.” He said.

“How’s Dad doing in school? He still stressing out?” She asked.

“Understatement. He should be home shortly, and first thing he’ll do is check on the pups.” Dean chuckled. “Even before he greets me.”

“Sounds like him. So, I will be coming home in two weeks. The moment my last class lets out, I’m home.” She said.

“Good. The day after we’re going to pick out a tree. Dad is finishing up his first semester right when you are, and he starts all of his finals next week. He’s looking forward to Christmas break. I’m looking forward to him having two weeks to be relaxed and time spent with my family, even if I have to work.”

Keys in the door told him Cas was home. He looked up to see his mate hurrying past the kitchen and towards the stairs.

“Well, Dad’s home.” He laughed softly and shook his head. Hailey laughed too.

“And he went right upstairs, right?” 

“Yep.” He confirmed.

They talked about her classes and the people she had met, and twenty minutes later Dean heard his mate’s footsteps as he came back downstairs. He started to walk past the kitchen but stopped and came in when he heard Dean talking.

“That Hailey?” He asked softly. Dean nodded.

“You want to say hi?”

“Of course I do. “ Cas accepted the phone after Dean bid his daughter goodnight, and went back to his cleaning. After the kids were in bed was when he was able to really get things done. Dishes were loaded into the dishwasher, the table was wiped down, and the floors were swept as Cas and Hailey discussed their classes, grades, and upcoming final. When Cas finally hung up, he stretched, groaning happily at how good that felt. 

“How was class?” Dean asked. 

“Long. I know all the material already, so it feels redundant.” Cas replied. “So the kids were good for you?”

“Yep. They ate, Matthew took a bath, I gave Beth hers, and she went to sleep without a problem. Matty only gave me a bit of a hard time tonight.” Dean put the broom and dustpan back in the pantry and turned to his mate. “His birthday is next week. Do you want to do something special? This was a big year for him and I don’t want him feeling like the focus was solely on Beth being born, or Hailey leaving for college. I know it’s his eleventh, and typically that’s not one you celebrate, but I think maybe we could let him do a sleepover with a couple of his buddies. What do you think?”

“I actually think that would be a good idea. What do you think, three other boys? I’m not sure I could handle much more than that. And I think they should camp out down here, away from the nursery, so they don’t wake the pup.” Cas went to the fridge and pulled out the supplies to make himself a quick sandwich. 

“Can we trust four eleven year old boys down here alone though?” Dean wasn’t sure they could. Cas snorted.

“Of course not. We’ll be checking on them until well past three am.”

Dean laughed and nodded. His mate was right.

“Ok. I’ll come up with some fun things for them to do, besides play video games. Like maybe they can make their own pizzas, and play Pokemon.” 

Cas liked those ideas. “We can talk to him about it tomorrow after school.”

He finished putting his sandwich together and as he ate, Dean put the meat, cheese, and bread away. After that, he sat down at the table with his mate.

“How are you feeling? Your heat will be here soon, right?” He asked.

“Yes, and I stopped on the way home yesterday for more condoms. We were almost out. I invested in an economy pack this time. I felt guilty having to call my brother to bring more last time.” Cas blushed at the memory. Since Dean’s ruts now synced up with his heats, Dean could no more leave the house during that time than he could. At least nursing lessened the severity of his heats, and therefore Dean’s ruts. Once he stopped though, they’d be back full force.

“Good, you saved me a trip. Don’t forget, you have a doctor’s appointment next week too.” Dean reminded him. Cas frowned around his bite of sandwich. He didn’t like going to the doctor. It was a thrice yearly check up though, and he needed to make sure his body was still healing properly after having given birth. He felt pretty good though, and had dropped most of his baby weight. Six more pounds and he’d be back to his pre-pup weight. Maybe this next check up would prove that he’d already lost those six pounds. 

He finished his sandwich and put the plate in the dishwasher. Dean had already wiped down the table and was folding the rag over the faucet. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” Cas mused. Dean looked up at him, tilting his head slightly in question.

“To what?”

“Seeing an Alpha...my Alpha, willingly cleaning, doing half the work. When I was growing up we were taught that the Alpha is supposed to work and provide for the Omega, therefore it’s the job of the Omega to keep the house clean, the pups fed, and to keep their Alpha happy. I disappointed my parents when I presented as an Omega. It suddenly became all about finding me the perfect mate, and trying to teach me to be obedient, and how to maintain a home. I left home as soon as I turned eighteen. I was so sick of them both constantly trying to bring Alphas around. I was afraid one would forcibly claim me. They wouldn’t listen when I said I could take care of myself. I stayed with Gabe for a while before I got the job at the diner. I fully intended to never take a mate, just to spite my parents. I wanted to prove that I could make it on my own, and take care of myself. Really, I was doing a pretty good job of it too. Then I met her. Should have walked away when I had the chance.” Cas sighed and shook his head. Dean pulled him close and kissed his temple softly. This was the most Cas had really volunteered about his life before they had met and he found that while he wanted to hear it, he didn’t want to see his mate upset over it.

“But if you had, Matty wouldn’t be here, and I might never have met you.” 

Cas smiled up at his mate. Dean was right, of course.

“True. And I honestly couldn’t imagine a world without my son in it.” 

“He’s a pretty fantastic kid.” Dean agreed.

“Anyway, I was out one night with a couple of friends when she smelled me, realized I was an Omega, and came over to talk to me. This was before I’d found the really good blockers that I was using when you and I met. She was pretty and sweet, and I was attracted to her, but I wasn’t willing to just give it up, to her or to any Alpha. She pursued me for close to a year before I agreed to have sex with her. I thought I loved her, and I thought she loved me. We were well into...well, you know, before I realized she wasn’t wearing a condom. I really hadn’t given her permission to knot me, and I panicked when she did. She made no move to claim me though, which I thought was weird. When it was over we went out two, maybe three more times before she suddenly just up and disappeared. Not long after that I learned I was pregnant. That was probably the most terrifying moment of my life, learning that I was a single Omega with a dead end job, a shithole apartment, and the pup’s mama was gone, like dust in the wind. I was determined to keep my pup and do whatever it took to raise it. I told my brother I was pregnant, and I think maybe he was even more scared than I was. He made me move to a safer neighborhood, which was where I was living when I met you. It had gone down since Matthew was born. I refused to move into his place, it was so tiny. You saw it. Really, there was no room for three people. But he babysat a lot for me, right up until the day I met you, and until we moved in here. I owe a lot to him. I didn’t tell my parents I’d had a pup until Matthew was nearly two. I really didn’t want to see the disappointment on their faces, is what it boiled down to, but they had come to town unexpectedly and showed up on Gabe’s doorstep one day while he was babysitting, and he was forced to tell them. And as expected, they were very disappointed. They expected me to come home, let them pick out a suitable Alpha, and they would raise my son. They felt that if an Alpha knew I already had a pup, it would make me undesirable. I refused, and told them I didn’t give a damn what they thought of me. Matty’s mom never came back, and I got on with my life. I never would have accepted her back into my life, you know. But if she had wanted to know her son, I’d have let her. Now though, forget it. She doesn’t deserve to know him.” 

“Does she know at all that you had him?” Dean had always wondered that. Cas had said no, but the way he said it had left doubts in his mind.

“Well, we did share a few mutual friends back then, and a Beta we both knew by the name of Donna said she did know, and she had admitted that the only reason she had pursued me was for the chance to knot an Omega. Before me she’d only been with Betas. And apparently she didn’t care that she had a pup out there with no mother. Later, I heard she had gotten another Omega pregnant, and a Beta. But I was the first. She’s not in those children’s lives either.” Cas sighed and leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“I chalk it up to being young, hormonal, and stupid, but I learned my lesson. I swore I would only ever mate again if it was with my true mate, and I held no illusions that I would ever find you, but I am so very glad that I did.”

Dean slid his arms around his mate and hugged him close. Cas refused still, even after talking about his past, to say the name of the Alpha that had gotten him pregnant and then abandoned him, but frankly, he didn’t care who she was. She had given up two of the most amazing people in the world when she left, and Dean was actually indebted to her. He had the most amazing husband and son he could have possibly hoped for. She may have just been in it for the sex, but he was getting so much more. He got love and devotion from his mate as well as a son eager to please that loved him as deeply as he loved his son. What more could a father and husband possibly have asked for?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dean, she's so perfect. Isn't this dress beautiful?” Cas adjusted his daughter on his lap, turning her so Dean could see her. The Alpha leaned over and slipped a lace headband over her head. It had a pink rose on it that matched the color of her dress. He smoothed her dark hair down in a vain attempt to control the wild locks. She smiled up at him. 

“She really is perfect.” Dean grabbed the tip of the pup's foot and shook it gently. She giggled and gurgled happily. 

“Why do I have to wear this?” Matthew walked in the room, a pout on his face as he tugged at the tie his father had insisted he wear. 

“Because you look very handsome in it.” Cas replied. He handed Beth to Dean and pulled his son closer so he could adjust the tie. Matthew had tugged at it enough that it now hung askew. He fixed it, running a hand down it before smiling at his son. “You're such a handsome young man.”

Matthew relaxed, smiling happily at him. “Auntie Charlie is doing our pictures?” He asked. 

“Yep. She's great with a camera. Now go tell your sister to get down here. Aunt Charlie will be here any minute.” Dean instructed. Matthew nodded and ran off to get Hailey. The doorbell rang and Dean set Beth on his hip as he went to answer it. 

“Hey, oh! Hey, princess!” Charlie gushed as she stole the pup from Dean's arms. “She's really getting big fast!”

“Tell me about it.” Cas said as he walked over. He was upset that she was growing so fast. Soon she'd be sitting up, then crawling, then walking…

Well, he just wasn't ready for that yet. 

“She's how many months now?” Charlie asked. 

“Four.” Dean replied. Charlie kissed the happy pup's cheek and she squealed in delight. 

“I still have to put her tights and shoes on. Excuse me.” Cas took Beth from Charlie's arms and returned to the couch to finish dressing her. 

Between Dean and Charlie they got all of her equipment in, and when Hailey and Matthew returned, the little boy helped his aunt set up her lights and camera. 

“You want to take a couple of pictures?” Charlie asked him. He nodded eagerly. 

“Yes! Can I take one of Dad and Papa?” He asked. 

“Of course.” Charlie walked him through how to pose the two men once Hailey had taken her sister and gone to sit in one of the armchairs. Cas was frowning, he couldn't help it. Almost overnight Matthew had stopped calling him daddy and was now calling him dad. He felt like he'd lost another small part of his son's childhood. Another couple of years and Matthew would be presenting. Then the real hormones would start kicking in. He wasn't ready for that. His attention was drawn back to the moment when Dean slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. 

“You ok? I can feel your sadness.” Dean whispered in his ear.

“He doesn't call me Daddy anymore.” Cas said softly. 

“Honey, he's growing up. It's part of growing up. He'll always be our little boy though, ok?” Dean kissed his temple softly and Cas smiled. 

“I want you to sit like this.” Matthew positioned them in a way Dean though might actually make for a nice picture. He set Cas’ left hand on Dean's right knee, and put Dean's left hand over Cas’ hand. Dean's right arm went around Cas’ waist, and he leaned into his husband. Charlie showed the boy how to tilt and turn his fathers’ heads so there were no double chins or shadows. 

“Smile!” Matthew said cheerfully, and they did. He snapped the picture and then stopped to look at it. “One more.” He decided. 

“Uh oh, we have a perfectionist.” Dean jokingly whispered to his mate. Cas smiled wider. Matthew snapped another picture. 

“Hey, these are really good.” Charlie nodding approvingly as she looked at each one. “I bet your dads will hang one of these up in their room.”

Matthew clapped his hands excitedly as Dean got up to look. 

“Oh yeah, that second one for sure. Your dad's smile there is beautiful. I love it.”

Cas got up to see the pictures too. He smiled and kissed the top of his son’s head. “I agree, I really like that second one.”

“Can I take another one? Of Beth?” Matthew asked excitedly. 

“I don't see why not. But so you know, taking pictures of pups is a lot harder since they don't know how to cooperate as well.” Charlie warned. 

While Charlie made a living creating and testing video games, she was also a professional photographer, and she had brought a portable table, rugs, and back drops. She set the table up and lifted the center so Beth could sit up without being held by anyone. Cas carried the pup over and let Charlie put her on the table while he stood next to it, incase the pup began to wiggle and fell over. 

“Here's the hard work. Getting her posed the way you want, getting her to look at the camera, _and_ getting her to smile. All at the same time.” Charlie explained. Matthew listened intently to her instructions as she showed him what to do. Ten pictures later and he still didn't have one of his sister doing all three things at once. He decided to play peek a boo with the pup, and immediately he had her undivided attention. The moment he pulled his hands away from his face and gasped, she broke out in her biggest smile yet. He snapped the picture. 

“Did I get it? Did it work?” He asked as Charlie reviewed the picture.

“I think you did. Look how big she's smiling.” Charlie showed him and he clapped his hands in delight. 

“Look Papa! I did it!” Matthew looked up at Dean with wide, blue eyes full of joy and he walked over to see. 

“Oh, I like that! Come look at this one, Daddy.” Dean motioned to Cas who scooped Beth up and walked over to the camera. 

“I do like that one, very much. You did a very good job, Honey.” Cas told his son. Matthew’s look of pride at his father's praise warmed Cas’ heart.   
“Let's get the ones with the whole family out of the way before Beth gets fussy.” Charlie said. 

The next hour was spent doing family photos. Beth was changed from her pink dress into a lacy, cream colored dress with a green sash. Dean of course had a lace headband to match it. It went better with the green sweater he was wearing, and the cream one Cas wore. Pics were done on the couch, in front of the Christmas tree, and on Charlie's back drops. By the time they were finished Beth was hungry and Matthew was bored. Hailey took him to the den to get out of his dress clothes and to go play video games while Dean helped Charlie pack everything up. It was nearing dinner time, so he went to check on the roast he had in the crock pot, and to pop the baked potatoes into the oven. Cas finished with Beth and got her changed into a clean sleeper. 

Charlie stayed for dinner and to play for a bit with the kids before she had to leave. Once the kids were in bed for the night and Hailey was up in her room watching a movie, Cas and Dean settled on the couch to watch their own movie. They had switched clothes too and were both comfortable in their sweats. As Dean's fingers carded through Cas’ hair, the Omega let his mind wander. Never in his life had he been as happy as he was here, now, with his family. His mate and his children brought him more joy than he'd ever thought possible. He was earning the education he never thought he'd get, he had his dream home, his dream mate, and three of the most beautiful children he could have ever wanted. Tilting his head back to look up at Dean, he couldn't help but smile. He'd met his true mate purely by accident, but it was the best accident of his life and he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. 

“Dean?” He spoke softly but his mate still heard him. Green eyes tore away from the fight on screen and looked down at him. 

“Yeah?”

“I want to expand our family some more.” Cas said. 

Dean sat up a little straighter.

“What? So soon? Beth isn't even a year yet.”

“No, not right this moment, but at some point. I'd like another pup.” Cas had been thinking heavily on the subject as of late, and he didn't want Beth to be his last. Dean smiled and kissed him tenderly. 

“I'd like that too. Another gorgeous pup. Maybe we'd get a boy this time. Matty would like a brother, I think.” 

Not that Matthew didn't adore Beth, because he did. He'd fallen into the roll of adoring big brother pretty quickly, and he was always hovering nearby, quick to help if she needed something, even if he complained as he did it, like when she occasionally spit food or milk up, or wasn't feeling well. To Dean, it felt like his son was taking on more and more Omega characteristics and he was proud of Matthew for not losing his cool every time Beth pulled on him or puked on him. He knew Matthew would handle another sibling just fine, and Hailey would be happy if they had ten more. Dean didn't want ten more, and he was fairly certain Cas would not be agreeable to pushing out _that_ many more pups, but one, _maybe_ two more would be nice. 

“I wouldn't mind another girl, just so long as it's healthy. We do make beautiful pups.” 

Cas laid his head on Dean's shoulder and the Alpha went back to carding his fingers through his mate’s hair. 

“We most certainly do.”

“We'll talk more after Beth turns one.” Cas decided. 

“I'm quite alright with that.” Dean agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you see the teenage attitude starting to show with Matthew? Lol. Eleven is a rough age as it is. I hope you liked this, and that you find little Beth as adorable as I tried to make her out to be. :)


End file.
